Looking for my heart
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Hyoga tenta entender as profundezas de seu coração, por quê em sua vida há somente tristezas? tá, esse resumo ficou estranho HyogaXShunyaoi levinho
1. 1 Sonhos perturbadores

**Saint Seiya naum me pertence, se naum eles seriam yaoi, o seiya naum seria o principal, a saori naum faria diferença e eu estaria incrivelmente rica e famosa pelo mundo**

**Sonhos perturbadores **

Um silêncio absoluto, uma escuridão aterrorizante, Hyoga se encontrou em meio ao nada. Andou alguns passos e nada, gritou por alguém e somente o silêncio lhe respondeu. De repente uma figura aparece em sua frente, uma bonita senhora de cabelos dourados, compridos até a cintura, olhos brilhantes e azuis, sua mãe, podia reconhecer o seu rosto em qualquer lugar do mundo. Ela estava tão próxima que sentiu que podia tocá-la. Mas, diferente de suas lembranças, ela não estava sorrindo, tinha uma expressão de tristeza no rosto, como se sentisse a dor do filho. Virou-se de costas para o cavaleiro de cisne e sumiu em meio à escuridão.

Hyoga novamente se viu sozinho. Gritou desesperadamente por sua mãe, mas já nem sentia mais a presença de alguém como ele. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Logo após viu outro rosto conhecido na escuridão, seu mestre Kamus, parado em sua frente, as lembranças de suas palavras ecoaram no ar "deve-se livrar dos seu sentimentos, não deve mais lamentar a perda de sua querida mãe..." O russo sentiu novamente seu coração pular. Tentou se aproximar de seu amado mestre, mas, assim como a sua mãe ele desapareceu, não importando o quanto gritasse, o cavaleiro francês nem ao menos olhou para trás.

Hyoga novamente se desesperou, na solidão, vendo aqueles que amava partindo.

Sentiu uma outra presença, apertou os olhos, Shun, o garoto de cabelos verdes se aproximava sorrindo docemente como só ele conseguia. O loiro sorriu de volta e encostou as mãos nos ombros do amigo. Não tinha controle do que fazia, suas mãos deslizaram para o pescoço do rapaz mais novo e agora, apertavam com força. Shun soltou um gemido abafado e arregalou os olhos, segurou os braços de Hyoga, mas ele era mais forte, suas pernas fraquejaram, bateu os joelhos com força no chão e a cabeça encostou no peito do cisne, que agora aumentou a intencidade do estrangulamento. Shun, agora pálido, derrubou alguma lágrimas molhando a camisa do outro e foi pouco a pouco soltando os braços do Cisne. O cavaleiro de andrômeda agora estava morto.

Hyoga acordou assustado, suado, sua respiração acelerada, seu coração disparado. Quantas noites já se foram assim? Não se lembrava, seria desde a batalha com seu mestre? Desde que matou seu amigo? Nem sabia à quantas noites não tinha uma boa noite de sono, a maioria nem sonhava, mas algo o perturbava, mesmo assim as noites com pesadelos eram sempre piroes.

Levantou e sentou-se na cama alguns instantes, as lembranças do olhar de medo de Shun não saía de seu rosto, cortava seu coração a idéia de machucar mais alguém. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz vindo do corredor.

-Hyoga, já acordou? Desculpe-me incomodá-lo...

-Argh, o que quer Shun?-estava de mau-humor, as imagens de seu sonho lhe veio novamente à cabeça, Shun, caído aos seus pés, morto por suas próprias mãos..

-É que, a Saori mandou eu te acordar...você está bem?- O cavaleiro ainda falava com a porta no corredor

Hyoga se levantou e abriu a porta engoliu a seco por alguns instantes, ainda incomodado com o sonho- Desculpe-me Shun, estou bem sim, a Saori vai para o Santuário não é? Ela quer que nós a acompanhemos até o aeroporto pessoal dela?

-Não exatamente, era só pra avisar que não sabe quando volta pra mansão e que Seiya e Shiryu vão com ela.

-Eu entendi, mas eles vão voltar antes dela não é?

-Sim- Shun o olhou preocupado, Hyoga ainda estava com a aparência cansada- Você tem certeza que tá bem?

-Sim, vá falar com Saori sim? Eu vo tomar um banho e já desço, o calor desse país ainda me incomoda- olhou o amigo saltitar pelos corredores. Seus cabelos verdes brilhavam.

Ficariam um tempo somente Shun e Hyoga na mansão, já que Tatsumi iria também para Atenas e Ikki, bem, Ikki aparece somente quando quer.

Aquela manhã era de um tempo muito bonito, uma linda manhã de verão no Japão, embora Cisne ficasse irritado com o abafado do ar, Andrômeda se sentia muito bem e passou horas inteiro de lá pra cá, andando pela imensa mansão Kido tentando se entreter.

-Se está tão entediado por quê não sai e vai dar uma volta pelo jardim?-Hyoga se irritou com a inquietação do amigo.

-Ah, estou te incomodando? Desculpe-me Hyoga eu vou ficar quieto- e sentou-se na poltrona na sala principal, sorrindo.

Hyoga levantou-se como se tivesse se incomodado com a atitude do amigo, fechou a cara e foi para o quarto. Shun acompanhou o outro com os olhos e um pouquinho de remorso "será que ele está bravo comigo?".

O russo passou o resto do dia no quarto tentando descansar pelas noites mal-dormidas "por que será que ele não sai para dar uma volta?Eu sei que ele não gosta de ficar trancado dentro de casa quando o dia está tão bonito" pensou cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, se incomodou com a própria atitude, não gostava de tratar mal aquele que um dia brigou tanto por ele, aquele que um dia chorou para implorar que não morresse. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo amolecer, logo estava caindo em um sono profundo.

Shun ainda estava pensativo com a atitude do amigo, mas não queria sair de casa e deixá-lo sozinho pois Hyoga andava muito triste à algum tempo e estava preocupado. Deitou-se no sofá grande e ligou a televisão, queria muito chamar o Hyoga para assistitem juntos, mas parecia que o outro não queria sua compania hoje.

**Notas da autora**

Nhahoooo

Essa é a minha segunda fict e tb segunda fict d HyogaXShun, é meio que continuaçaum do Suspiro, mas segue uma linha um pouco diferente, acabou o primeiro capítulo meio simples, mas necessário para o início do próximo . Espero que seja bem aceita por vcs fans d yaoi d HxS e por tds os outros leitores(as) agradeço mtoooo revews e críticas para tentar melhorar o máximo q eu conseguir..

Agradecimentos especiais para minha kerida nechan(Pure-petit-cat), uma das minhas escritoras favorias, para minha mestra yaoia (Senhorita Ki), que me introduziu ao mundo d ficts e para meilin-li fofinha, um apoio fofo, que estaum me incentivando mtooooooooooooooo a continuar


	2. 2 Mais um sonho terrível

Mais um sonho terrível

Frio, não, gelado, era assim que podia definir a Sibéria, gelado, seu clima, sua existência naquele lugar solitário, era tudo muito branco, branco até onde a vista pudesse enxergar, branco e vazio, o vento corria com liberdade inigualável naquele lugar ao mesmo tempo belo e triste. Hyoga se sentiu sozinho novamente, seu coração tinha se esvaziado, estava parado em frente ao buraco que dava acesso ao lugar em que sua mãe dormia, gelado era o lugar, gelado tinha ficado seu coração quando o fechou para qualquer outro ser no mundo. Caiu de joelhos e sentiu sob suas mãos o frio que embalava o sono eterno dela.

Olhou em volta e se viu no santuário, Hyoga levantou assustado, estivera sonhando, olhou novamente em sua volta, levantando, e sim, estava realmente no santuário, naquela casa, na casa de aquário, onde com suas próprias mãos havia feito com que Kamus jazesse assim como sua amada mãe, no frio. Porquê do frio? Sentiu um filete de lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Hyoga ainda parado de pé estava perdido em pensamentos dolorosos quando alguém se aproximou, calmamente e com um belo sorriso no rosto. Nada nesse mundo poderia ser tão doce quanto aquele olhar, Shun andava lentamente em sua direção, sem armadura e acenando. O cavaleiro de cisne novamente não pôde se controlar, sentiu seu corpo se mover, sem ao menos um pensamento, ficou em posição da Execução Aurora, em sua frente o cavaleiro de andrômeda parou pasmo, os olhos agora transmitiam medo, Hyoga ainda tentou gritar, mas quando abriu a boca ouviu sua própria voz gritando o nome do golpe que uma vez levara a vida de seu mestre. Shun estava também em uma esquife de gelo. Hyoga recuou desesperado, levou as mãos à cabeça e gritou com toda sua força.

Levantou em um salto, "mas o que?Shun..." colocou a mão direita sobre os olhos tentando afastar seus pensamentos, porquê esses sonhos tão estranhos, "...por atena, o que está acontecendo comigo?..." suspirou. Notou que estava novamente suado, talvez pelo calor, talvez pelo estranho pesadelo. Resolveu ir tomar outro banho para se esfriar. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, já era madrugada "droga" pensou enquanto se vestia. Hyoga desceu as escadas rapidamente em direção à cozinha, Shun sempre preparava o jantar cedo mas nunca chamava ninguém, era gentil e esperava que alguém estivesse com fome para não forçá-los a comer.

Na mesa da cozinha, Hyoga viu alguns de seus pratos preferidos em uma mesa bem arrumada com toalhas brancas e pratos finos. A mesa era bem grande, na mansão havia também uma sala de jantar, mas os cinco cavaleiros gostavam de comer na cozinha mesmo, pois era mais simples e podiam se sentir mais à vontade.

Shun estava deitado sobre a mesa "quanto tempo você esperou? Porquê se preocupa assim?", Hyoga se aproximou com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Não foi o suficiente, Shun acordou e olhou para Hyoga assustado. Um flash tomou a kabeça do Cisne, a expressão do amigo assustado era parecida com a que ele acabara de ver em seu sonho, novamente os sonhos lhe perturbavam, isso já estava ficando horrivelmente repetitivo. "Por quê está dormindo aqui? Não precisa me esperar" falou em um tom meio constrangido.

- Hyoga, eu notei que você anda meio distante e hoje parecia muito chateado desde manhã, me desculpe, eu não queria ter te irritado hoje cedo...

O cavaleiro de Cisne respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos do amigo que agora pareciam tristes, disse com toda a calma.

-Sou eu quem deveria me desculpar Shun, eu estava somente um pouco cansado, não consigo dormir direito nesse calor, eu sei que o verão já está no final, mas mesmo assim ainda me irrita muito. Obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu ficarei bem.-sorriu de um modo gentil. Shun sorriu de volta com a inocência que pertencia somente a ele e Hyoga corou um pouco, sentiu seu coração palpitar.

Sentaram-se à mesa e comeram com calma a deliciosa comida de Andrômeda, que conversava animadamente.

- É Shun, daqui à alguns dias Saori vai voltar com os dois e os outros cavaleiros para a tal festa.

Saori tinha planejado uma festa em sua mansão no Japão, era isso que ela tinha ido fazer em Athena, buscá-los, apenas alguns dias fora do santuário em homenagem aos seus protetores.

- Hum, eu não gosto muito de festas, tem sempre muita gente e..-Shun parou um pouco e baixou o olhar, Hyoga ia perguntar o porquê quando Shun recomeçou a falar, sorrindo novamente- Mas eu realmente espero que o meu irmão apareça, já faz um tempo desde a última vez que ele sumiu.

- Se alguém nesse mundo sabe como achá-lo é você, ele só aparece quando você precisa, meu amigo- e soltou uma gargalhada meio debochada.

Shun riu também. E mais alguns dias se passaram sem problemas, Hyoga e Shun passavam os dias vendo televisão, ou treinando nos imensos jardins ou apenas conversando, em suas próprias companias, Hyoga estava cada dia mais amigável, talvez fosse as gentilezas do amigo, ou o fato de ultimamente não andar se lembrandos do que sonhara nas noites, aos poucos os pesadelos iam sendo esquecidos. Tanto um como outro não saíam muito de casa para evitar a solidão do outro, além de que Hyoga não aguentaria andar naquele sol ardido.

...ooOOOoo...

A volta de Saori trouxe os amigos agitados bagunçando por toda a parte, como a mansão era monstruosamente grande não houve problemas de espaço e nem de quarto. Agora em todos os cômodos podiam se ouvir gritarias, coisas sendo quebradas, pessoas conversando ou televisões altas em muitas línguas diferentes. Mas mesmo com tantas pessoas Shun e Hyoga ainda passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos.

Seiya brincava, ou brigava com Jabu na cozinha quando Shun entrou seguido de Hyoga. Correu em direção ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorrindo.

- Meu amigo- o abraçou- não o vejo à tanto tempo como está?

Como sempre Shun respondeu simpático- Muito bem obrigado Seiya- ainda sorrindo de modo angelical- vocês passaram poucos dias fora, Hyoga me fez boa companhia!

- Ah, que bom, eu posso ver que vocês estão se dando bem- agora susurrando em seu ouvido- e o mau-humor dele?

- Ele só estava chateado Seiya-disse baixinho e virou-se novamente para Cisne- Vamos?

- Ah, claro –este estava conversando com Shiryu.

Os dois foram juntos sentar-se a mesa, não tinham tomado café-da-manhã com toda a agitação dos convidados.

Finalmente a noite, Hyoga pôde ver a ansiedade de Shun na esperança de encontrar-se com seu irmão. Sorriu ao ver como o amigo parecia com uma criança que ia se encontrar com os pais para encher-lhes de histórias. Os dois ainda se faziam compania sorrindo e conversando alto na sala. Shun com uma camisa verde, abotoada até a gola ainda mantinha o ar angelical. Hyoga com uma camisa branca que realçavam seus olhos azuis e cabelos dourados encantava a todos. Mas naquele momento dava apenas atenção ao virginiano, tinha a impressão de que assim ele não se sentiria tão angustiado caso Ikki não aparecesse.

Todos estavam animados, havia fartura em alimentos deliciosos de todas as partes do mundo, havia também muitos tipos diferentes de bebidas. Alguns cavaleiros estavam se desafiando em um concurso de bebidas.

Meia-noite, Ikki não aparecera, Shunm, ao olhar o relógio suspirou baixinho e voltou os olhos para o chão.

-É- olhou novamente para o amigo com um sorriso um pouco forçado- acho que afinal ele não vem.

- A Saori disse que não conseguiu avisá-lo Shun, ninguém sabe onde ele está- tentava animar o amigo- não se preocupe, uma hora ou outra ele aparece..

- Eu sei- sorriu novamente, agora um pouco mais calmo. Pelo menos não estava se sentindo sozinho como achou que estaria, pelo contrário, a presença constante do amigo fez ele se sentir bem a noite toda, coisa que não costumava acontecer em meio à tanta gente.

-Hyoga!- Era Milo, provavelmente queria conversar um pouco com o discípulo de seu melhor amigo

- Ah, sim Milo, estou indo-olhou novamente para Shun- me desculpe tá, eu já volto, vou tentar não me demorar.

-Não se preocupe.

Hyoga correu para perto de Milo deixando Shun sentado no sofá, ele levantou lentamente e andou lentamente em direção à janela. Recostou-se no vidro pensativo. Pensando no irmão, pensando no amigo que não lhe deixou sentir-se só nos últimos dias. Agora seus olhos percorriam a sala barulhenta, olhava mas não via nada, até que seus olhos pararam em Hyoga, este sorria para Milo e os dois pareciam bem empolgados com a conversa " Ele não volta tão cedo" pensou, " é bom para ele, acho que eu tenho tomado muito de seu tempo ultimamente", sorriu novamente vendo que o aquariano divertia-se com a festa.

Uma sombra encostou nas costas de Shun, fazendo-o acordar de seus pensamentos. Um cheiro forte de mistura de bebidas fez com que o garoto mudasse a expressão do rosto.

-Se..Seiya!

-Ah, o Hyoga te deixou sozinho? É uma pena, não é bom para você ficar andando sozinho, com o seu irmão longe você anda meio distante de todos. Já sei, vem comigo que eu vou lhe mostrar uma coisa.- disse e puxou o amigo pelo braço.

Levou-o para fora da mansão em um dos jardins que estava coberto com uma grama muito verde.

-A festa é legal, mas acho que estava muito barulho lá dentro não?- Seiya se aproximava de Shun que estava escorado em uma grande árvore.

-É porquê tem muita gente. O Hyoga disse que...

-HYOGA HYOGA!-gritou- É, ele diz muitas coisas para você não é mesmo?

-Do que você está falando? Seiya, o que você tomou?

-Só umas coisinhas que acompanharam a bebida hehehe- encostou as duas mãos na árvore deixando a cabeça de andrômeda entre elas, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, assim como seu rosto, tinha o olhar completamente alucinado e um cheiro estranho, não era uma simples bebida que ele tinha tomado- Como você é cruél Shun, tão cruél- agora o rosto estava bem perto- você só tem olhos para o Hyoga, mesmo eu te amando assim, ele nunca vai sentir o que eu sinto- o cheiro estava agora muito forte, Shun olhou para o lado para evitar olhar nos olhos de Pégasus, que parecia cada vez mais fora de si- Ah meu doce Shun- passou uma mão sobre o rosto de Shun- tão lindo, tão precioso, como uma jóia...

Shun se sentiu acuado, não sabia o que fazer.

**Notas da autora**

Hellooooooo

Finalmente o segundo, já achei que ia ficar preso na primeira uahhahahaha, a fict tomou o rumo que eu keria, apesar de mudar um pouco na maneira de escrever. O meu objetivo nas ficts é fazer com q as leitoras(os) se contorçam de dor, ódio, felicidade, torçam pelos casais, e principalmente CHOREM MTOOOOOOOO. Um dia eu chego lá hehehehe "

Coments do capítulo..beeem, ficou muito maior q o primeiro, algumas partes mais leves, outras er..bem...diferentes...mas eu to conseguindo manter-me no meu objetivo inicial. As mudanças da personalidade do Hyoga começam a aparecer nesse mesmo, eu keria q tivesse mais devagar, mas foi o q eu consegui hehehe, ahh sim, e um poukinho de drama no final foi maldade minha uahahahhahaa, espero estar agradando

Notinhas sobre o prazo...bom, eu to demorando por causa do meu trampo, por mim eu escrevia um capítulo por dia uahhaha, mas como eu to trampando d domingo a domingo é meio complicado me manter.. e como eu kero algo bem-feito(na medida do meu possível) eu demoro mais

Um milhaum de agradecimentos pra qm leu, e mtos ovos de páscoa imaginários pra qm me deixou review(eu agradeço reviews pq assim eu sei c estou ou naum indo bem txs) arigatou senhorita- mestra- yaoia- sensei Ki-sama, nechan-nekko-pure-petit-cat, Mi-chanHxS e FePandora, boa páscoa para todos, até as próximas ficts "


	3. 3 confusões

Confusões

-Meu amado, tão doce- Seiya passeava com os dedos sobre o rosto de Shun, tocou em seus lábios com o indicador - será que é doce como parece?

-Seiya, por favor pare-Shun agora abaixava o rosto, estava confuso..

O cavaleiro de Pégasus agora tivara a franja do rosto do menino de cabelos verdes e voltava a acareciar a pele macia da face branca. Seiya aproximou o rosto, ele avançava sem medo. Shun começou a temer e tentou correr, mas o outro lhe prendeu os punhos e o puxou novamente para perto, com a outra mão agora agarrava a cintura fina da vítima.

-Porquê tenta fugir? Ele é tão importante assim? Ele te deixou sozinho não deixou? Eu vou te mostrar como eu sou a pessoa que mais te ama nesse mundo, mais que aquele idiota lá dentro. Você está tão cego por ele que nem ao menos vê que ele não te ama como eu. NINGUÉM TE AMA COMO EU! SOMENTE EU POSSO TE TER!- Shun sentia no tom de sua voz que o amigo não estava em seu juízo, tentou outra vez escapar mas caiu no chão de barriga para baixo, um prato cheio para o outro que agora prendia os dois pulsos do garoto às costas e sentava-se em cima dele para impedir seus movimentos- Eu não quero te machucar meu amor, mas se você não parar com isso eu vou ter que tomar uma atitude mais drástica.

-Seiya você não está bem, eu sei que você não é assim, pare por favor- implorava.

Seiya deitou-se sobre o outro colocando a sua boca perto do ouvido do Shun e agora sussurrava- Não se preocupe, eu vou ser muito bonzinho com você!-o cheiro de álcool e de outras coisas somados a atitude do amigo deixavam Shun enojado, mas ele estava com tanto medo de ferir o amigo, que não usou sua força, mas tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que lutar ou...

-HAHAHAHA, Milo, você é de mais- sorria Hyoga- jamais imaginei histórias sobre meu mestre como essas que você contou!

-Ah, seu mestre, meu querido Hyoga, é apenas uma máscara de bom-moço- o cavaleiro de escorpião agora mudou um pouco a expressão, sorria, mas tinha um olhar tristemente nostálgico- Ele era muito bom, tinha o coração muito grande e sofria muito por isso- agora parecia muito triste- acho que isso pode ter afetado na batalha- baixou os olhos- ele nunca quiz sentir nada, acho que isso o matava aos poucos, não acho que ele queria isso para você...-levantou a cabeça como se tivesse acordado de um sonho- Ah, mas e você, poderoso cavaleiro de gelo? Tem algumas histórias sombrias para me contar?

Hyoga tentou agir com naturalidade as mudanças de humor de Milo - Ele sempre me foi um perfeito mestre! Acho que sempre o admirei por parecer tão forte!

Foram interrompidos por uma baderna no bar, parecia que alguns cavaleiros misturavam bebidas e estavam ficando alterados, alguns nunca tiveram uma gota de álcool na boca, isso estava fazendom com que o primeiro porre se aproximasse rápido.

Seiya e alguns bronze estavam em uma roda, Jabu chamava-o de covarde ou algo assim, estava com algumas latas estranhas na mão.

Milo puxou Hyoga para um pouco longe da baderna e continuaram conversando.

- Então, o que você andou fazendo esses tempos?

-Bom, ultimamente nada, o calor desse país não me deixa muitas escolhas e eu passei os ultimos dias com o Shun aqui mesmo- Shun...o deixara sozinho...passeou com os olhos pela sala e viu algumas pessoas caídas no chão, provavelmente efeito daquelas latas estranhas, mas Shun não estava mais por ali. Viu duas sombras ao longe pela janela, não tinha um bom pressentimento- Desculpe interromper Milo, mas eu tenho que ir, eu gostei muito da nossa conversa, espero terminar logo, mas eu realmente tenho que ir!- nem ao menos esperou a resposta e correu para fora.

Era sim, era Shun, podia reconhecer a sua silhueta de qualquer lugar, Seiya, podia vê-los, os dois, o que estava acontecendo? Tentou andar o mais sorrateiro possível, mantendo uma certa distância, Seiya arrastava Shun pelo braço até um canto escuro do jardim, perto de uma enorme árvore onde Shun se recostou. Hyoga não podia ouvir direito, mas achou a cena no mínimo, perturbadora.

Hyoga não entendia a sua reação, porque estava seguindo os dois, provavelmente o Shun não se sentia bem em meio à tanta gente, como ele mesmo havia comentado à alguns dias, ou Seiya estivesse passando mal pelo que seja-lá o que tenha bebido. O fato é que os seguia, estava com uma sensação muito estranha de que deveria estar por perto...

**Notas da autora**

Olá gente, eu sinto mto mto mtoooooo mesmo pela demora, eu sei como é ruim ficar esperando por um capítulo, mas eu tenho uma desculpa muito boa, meu pc tá doido, tá possuído e junto com ele estaum os capítulos das minhas ficts(as postadas e algumas naum postadas ainda) eu consegui, tirar essa aki, q já tava escrita à algum tempo, por isso eu to postando, fikou menor q as outras, mas aguardem, logo logo essa história vai pegar fogooo uahahhahafaz voz d malvada

O Seiya...eu naum gosto nada nada dele, mas como eu queria que tivesse um pouquiinho de sentido, eu tive que drogá-lo, mas ainda acho q ele é um inútil...

eu agradeço d tdo o coraçaum tdas as reviews, elas saum mto importantes mesmo, mesmo c eu eskeça d responder(gomennassai, ookami é eskecida) eu fiko mto mto mto contente com elas tá

agradeço tdo d elogios a uma crítica, d um oi a um tchau """""

e como sempre a minha querida nechan, que lê e avalia meu capítulo e tb mestra leti que me colocou nesse mundo insano de ficts

bjinhs a tds, aguardem por mim uahahhaha


	4. 4 Sinais de amizade

**Saint Seiya naum me pertence, se naum eles seriam yaoi, o seiya naum seria o principal, a saori naum faria diferença e eu estaria incrivelmente rica e famosa pelo mundo**

**Sinais de amizade**

Hyoga viu Shun e Seiya muito próximos um do outro, com o amigo de cabelos esmeralda apoiando as costas em uma árvore, ele se revirava um pouco. Sentiu uma pontada forte em seu coração. Estaria Shun com o Seiya...?

Continuou a observar a situação com uma mistura de sentimentos perturbadores, raiva, tristeza, não conseguia entender o que se passava. De repente notou algo estranho em Shun, tentava fugir desageitadamente e caiu no chão com força de barriga para baixo, o outro subiu por cima dele gritando algo com o nome Hyoga, mas não pôde enteder direito o que era. Pégasus parecia meio fora de si. Sentiu seu próprio corpo se desesperar.

...ooOOOoo...

Shun estavas desesperado, confuso, ao mesmo tempo que se viu em uma situação completamente estranha, alguém jurando aos quarto ventos que o amava, mas o atacando com violência, se viu temeroso, não queria fazer nada com o amigo, com certeza era efeito daquele cheiro estranho e enjoativo. Uma festa tão barulhenta como aquela não poderia acabar bem.

Ainda caído no chão tentando se livrar das mãos de Pégasus. Seiya deitou-se por cima de Shun aproximando de seu ouvido para agora sussurrar. "Você é tão arisco, é tão bom quanto parece?Não, deve ser melhor, o Hyoga jamais vai tê-lo primeiro meu amor...doce amor..."Seiya encostou o rosto na nuca de Shun e inspirou fundo o doce perfume "É perfeito" e agora sorria malicioso.

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Shun, o que deveria fazer?

Um barulho alto fez com que Shun pulasse e sentiu um enorme peso em suas costas, Seiya estava desmaiado...

-O que?

-Você está bem Shun?-uma doce voz lhe consolava.

-HYOGA!-Shun se levantou rapidamente e se agarrou no amigo loiro sorrindo.-Obrigado obrigado, mas ...-e olhou novamente para Seiya.-...o Seiya..ele..

-Ele vai ficar bem, meu amigo, ele está desmaiado, um cavaleiro não morreria com uma pancadinha dessas, você ainda está preocupado com ele, mesmo depois dele tentar...

-EU...eu vo ficar bem- abaixou um pouco o rosto- ele está fora de si, acho que nem vai se lembrar disso amanhã...-tinha novamente um olhar triste.

-Tudo bem Shun, ele fez algo?quer dizer..conseguiu fazer?

-Eu estou bem Hyoga, é sério...vamos levá-lo para o quarto dele tá...

-Bom, se é isso que você quer...

Hyoga carregou Seiya até o quarto dele e o largou de qualquer jeito no quarto enquanto Shun procurava algo. O cavaleiro de Cisne olhou com desprezo e nojo aquele que tentara agredir seu bom amigo, seu ...

Shun cobriu Seiya com um cobertor fino.

" Você ainda se preocupa com ele..." pensava Hyoga " porquê é assim, tão gentil?"

Seguiram os dois para o quarto de Shun agora.

O garoto de cabelos verdes entrou apressadamente no chuveiro, ainda estava com os olhos avermelhados, o loiro se sentou na cama refletindo sobre o que havia acontecido à instantes, e mais ainda sobre o porquê de tê-los seguido. Sentiu-se imensamente aliviado ao ver que Shun estava sendo forçado a ir com o Seiya para aquele lugar afastado, sabia que o amigo se recusaria a qualquer coisa contra alguém se parecesse mal, como estava pégasus.

Saiu do banho enxugando os cabelos molhados, vestindo seu pijama. Viu seu amigo sentado em sua cama apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira, viu-o também se assustando e, com um pulo parecer que acordou de um sonho.

Shun sorriu, estava seguro, estava acompanhado, sentia falta de seu irmão, mas não afogado na desconfortável solidão que sentia em lugares lotado de pessoas. Mais uma vez agradeceu.

-Obrigado por aparecer Hyoga, muito obrigado mesmo, não sei o que faria se não fosse por você, não somente hoje, esses dias você me fez companhia, me senti muito bem-baixou um pouco o rosto escondendo as bochechas rubras.

Hyoga também corou com o comentário do amigo e o abraçou com carinho.

-Eu que lhe agradeço Shun, não estou acostumado a esse clima, esse lugar estranho, também sei que você adora ir à praia, ou ao menos sair quando o dia está bonito e você optou por ficar comigo...-soltou-o por um momento e colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Shun- você me fez sentir em casa..obrigado..

Shun sorriu, um sorriso que somente ele era capaz de dar, inocente e sicero, doce, gentil. Hyoga desviou o olhar tímido e afastou-se um pouco.

-Bom é melhor você dormir- disse- não se preocupe com o Seiya..

-Eu sei, ele estava fora de si...posso te pedir uma coisa?

É claro que o pedido não seria para manter um silêncio sobre o que ocorrera, os dois já tinham o feito sem pronunciar uma palvra um para o outro.

-Claro Shun.

-Não fique bravo com o Seiya, ele estava mesmo fora de si, eu sei que em seu estado normal ele jamais agiria como agiu, jamais diria as coisas que disse...

-Desculpe-me Shun, mas não posso fazer isso. Não depois de vê-lo...

-Por favor...ele deve continuar sendo nosso amigo, eu sei que ele não fez por mal.

Os olhos de Shun tinham novamente pérolas de lágrimas, transmitiam tristeza e preocupação, não tinham como ser ignoradas. Hyoga não resistiu a elas.

Baixando a cabeça, após um suspiro de desaprovação disse:

-Está bem Shun, finjirei que não aconteceu nada essa noite.

-Verdade?-novamente sorria.

-Farei o possível sim? Mas qualquer coisinha, qualquer deslize, droga...eu..

-OBRIGADO!-Shun abraçou o amigo com força, que ficou sem jeito.

-Er...bem..Shun...vá descansar, deve estar exausto.

-Sim- e pulou na cama, como uma criança- boa noite Hyoga

-Boa noite- saiu do quarto com os olhos confusos...

**Notas da autora**

Hello minnasan, er..bem..olha para os lados

tem pouca gente acompanhando essa fict, ou talvez acompanhe e naum deixa review(eu faço isso por que esqueço"") anyway, mais um capítulo finalmente pronto

gomen a demora é a preguiça de digitar e a falta de tempo causada pelo trampo ¬¬""

eu gosto muito dessa fict portanto pretendo levá-la até o fim, assim como as outras.

um detalhe..o Shun pra mim é como o Dite pra minha nechan, como um ajinho, então ele só quer o bem de todos mesmo do jumento do Seiya(realmente me perdoem fans do Seiya, mas eu não gosto dele, a Saori também não, mas como eu estou escrevendo sobre Saint, isto é, não é UA eu não tenho muita escolha, por isso as drogas no jumento), o Shun seria alguém pronto a salvar o coração das pessoas, e o Hyoga tadinho, ele também sofre pacas, por isso tem seu doce salvador ..

boooooom, agradeço mtooooooo quem leu, muito muito mesmo

Nechaaaaaaaaan arigato por betar-me, adoro-te(sou retardada)

Bjinhs


	5. 5 Visitas e Ressacas

**Saint Seiya naum me pertence, se naum eles seriam yaoi, o seiya naum seria o principal, a saori naum faria diferença e eu estaria incrivelmente rica e famosa pelo mundo**

**Visitas e ressacas**

Logo de manhã Shun decia as escadas tranquilamente, apesar da confusão do dia anterior conseguira descansar bem, graças à seu amigo. Sentiu um cosmo conhecido e abriu um largo sorriso, correu até a porta, atrás de si um certo loiro descia também devagar as escadas, sem tirar os olhos do garoto de cabelos verdes.

-IKKI-NISSAN!- Shun abriu um sorriso único e abraçou o irmão com carinho.

O outro sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

-Shun, como está meu irmão?

-Estou ótimo, e muito feliz por que você apareceu finalmente, eu senti sua falta- limpou algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

Ikki passou a mão na cabeça do irmão acareciando os cabelos macios.

-Vamos Shun, estou faminto, vamos comer?Er..o que aconteceu aqui um ataque de algum deus enfurecido?- olhou para sala bagunçada e alguns cavaleiros caídos no chão roncando alto, um cheiro forte de álcool.

-Foi a tal festa da senhorita Saori, alguns se empolgaram, você nem recebeu o convite né? É uma pena..

-Hahaha, eu nem gostaria de aparecer em uma festa dessas- apontou para dois cavaleiros de bronze caídos se abraçando- pelo jeito alguns se deram bem hahaha.

-Vem, vamos tomar café, deixa eles em paz Ikki-niissan..-Shun puxou Ikki pelo braço até a cozinha, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

...ooOOOoo...

Da escada um loiro observava com atenção o cavaleiro de andrômeda agir com tando amor diante de seu irmão, era realmente bom vê-lo assim, tão diferente de ontem. Sentiu um pouco de raiva de Ikki por não aparecer na festa partindo o coração do menino, tinha ficado tão desolado que nem percebera as más intenções de Pégasus.

Dirigiu-se a cozinha seguindo os irmãos que sorriam.

Ikki se sentou em uma das cadeiras enquanto Shun foi para a geladeira preparar o café-da-manhã.

-Hyoga, bom-dia –disse sorrindo para o russo- olha quem chegou hoje, Ikki-nissan, não é ótimo?

-É sim Shun, olá Ikki- virou-se para o leonino.

-Oi, como foi a festa ontem Hyoga não se divertiu como os outros?-disse irônico.

-Não seje indelicado Ikki-nissan- um cheiro forte de café invadiu a cozinha e Shun trazia para mesa pão e alguns frios- eu sei que você não come arroz de manhã Hyoga.

-Hei e eu? Eu acabei de chegar Shun, preciso de comida!

-Calma Ikki-niissan, eu já estou levando, mas é mais fácil eu levar pão primeiro..

-Hunf- Ikki cruzou os braços emburrando a cara e virou-se para Hyoga lançando um olhar ameaçador- pato mimado..

Hyoga finjiu que não ouviu o comentário desagradável de Ikki, afinal só estava com ciúmes do irmão. Se sentou ao lado do amigo e virou-se novamente para Shun. Estava sorrindo sem parar, arrumando o prato do irmão com muito cuidado. Era muito caprichoso no que fazia, carinhoso em tudo que tocava.

Shun se sentou junto aos dois servindo o irmão e pegando um pão para si.

-Você não vai comer arroz Shun?- disse Ikki.

-Ah, eu já me acostumei a comer pão, eu fiquei muito tempo comendo isso de manhã com o Hyoga.

-Ah é- sem mudar muito a expressão carrancuda o cavaleiro de fênix passou a se servir- isto está ótimo maninho-agora sim seu rosto tinha levesa-, obrigado, eu precisava comer algo feito por você, senti falta disso.

-Obrigado!

Continuaram o café conversando bobagens quando foram interrompidos por um cavaleiro entrando, na verdade se arrastando, na cozinha.

-Droga de enjôo! Ai que dor de cabeça, o mundo está girando...

Era Seiya em um estado lamentável, provavelmente resultado do dia anterior. Hyoga o olhou com raiva, fechando o punho, estava pronto para começar uma discussão sobre as "boas maneiras" da noite passada.

Virou-se de relance para Shun que suplicou com o olhar para que não fizesse nada e lembrou-se da promessa que havia feito para Andrômeda. Suspirou derrotado e voltou ao café.

-Shun, me sirva um copo por favor, eu nunca mais bebo aquelas coisas estranhas do Jabu...-puxou uma cadeira para si sem prestar atenção em sua volta

-Hum..claro Seiya- Shun respondeu sorrindo.

-Hahaha, a festa foi proveitosa para você também Seiya? Deve ter se embebedado até cair!

-Ikki? Ai minha cabeça, não tire sarro, eu não me lembro de nada a partir das coisas que Jabu e eu preparávamos..

Shun se sentiu aliviado, Hyoga ainda lançava olhares para Seiya, ele se esqueceu do que havia feito com o Shun ontem? Ou era puro cinismo? Ah, maldita hora que fez aquela promessa, Hyoga sentia vontade de pegá-lo pelo colarionho e chacoalhá-lo até responder direito o que raios estava pensando quando atacou seu amigo. Hyoga bebeu outro grande gole de café para tentar se livrar desses pensamentos.

O resto do café da manhã foi de indas e vindas de cavaleiros com dores-de-cabeça, zonzos, enjoados.

...ooOOOoo...

Shun passara o dia inteiro grudado no irmão mais velho, sentia sua falta, contara quase tudo a ele, as semanas até que foram divertidas, principalmente aquela que passara com Hyoga, fora muito tranquilo e ele adorava isso.

-Estou vendo que vocês estão se dando muito bem.

-Sim, ele é muito bom comigo. Ele não gosta do calor daqui, por isso passa bastante tempo em casa, mas eu não ligo pois nem eu nem ele ficamos sozinhos aqui.

-Hum..escuta, eu vou ter que sair hoje à noite, parece que o Seiya e os outros irão a algum lugar e querem me arrastar a aquelas festas insanas, você vem?

-Eu...desculpe-me, você sabe que eu não gosto muito do tipo de lugar que eles vão, música muito alta, muita gente bêbada...

Ikki respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

-Tá, mas eu volto de manhã - passou a mão na cabeça do irmãozinho.

**Notas da autora**

God dia gozaimassu

Bizarro? Talvez, idéia de uma boa amiga minha, hehehehe

Sei que estou devendo essa fict, a desculpa esfarrapada desta vez? A mesma de sempre, sempre ocupada, trampo, curso, etc.

Espero que não tenham desistido de lê-la, mesmo que demore muuuuuuito eu vou continuá-la, e acreditem, agora não está longe do fim, não planejei o número de capítulos, mas sei qual é mais ou menos o ritmo dele e sei também como vou terminá-lo.

Para dizer a verdade, não me lembro de como surgiu a idéia dela, mas me agradou de início, por isso eu escrevi.

Mais uma vez, um milhão de desculpas pelo atraso

E um milhaum de arigatos para quem me deixou review: Nechan querida(Pure-petit-cat), DaniZoll, Ganimedes(eu gostaria de ler a sua fict) e Mi-chan(obrigada pelas reviews, sempre)

E quem quizer saber o andamento das ficts ou ver fotos enfim, meu espaço na net, meu blog tá no meu perfil

Acho que é só

Bjinhs

Rocketto-bye bii


	6. 6 Culpa

**Saint Seiya naum me pertence, se naum eles seriam yaoi, o seiya naum seria o principal, a saori naum faria diferença e eu estaria incrivelmente rica e famosa pelo mundo**

**Culpa**

Era noite, Shun estava sentado em um sofá branco de dois lugares de uma das várias salas da mansão, a sala de televisão. A sala estava ilumidada apenas com a luz saíndo do aparelho ligado em um programa dramático que o fazia se encolher de agonia.

Vestindo seus pijamas e abraçando os joelhos, Shun nem percebeu que alguém havia entrado na sala.

-Programa interessante Shun? –disse sorrindo e se sentando ao lado de Andrômeda.

-Hy..Hyoga? Você não foi com os outros?- disse assustado com a presença de mais alguém em casa, achou que todos os cavaleiros de bronze que ficavam sempre no Japão tinham ido com seu irmão, Saori tinha voltado durante o dia para o santuário com os cavaleiros de prata e a maioria de ouro, virou o rosto sem mudar de posição.

-Ah, está muito quente para sair Shun, e você? Eu sei que você não gosta de lugares agitados, principalmente com ele...

-Não, não tem nada a ver com ontem Hyoga, eu...-voltou a olhar para frente- ele não é assim, eu disse, é só que não gosto de multidões...

-Hum...desculpe-me mencionar, foi apenas..

-Está tudo bem Hyoga- voltou a olhar para o amigo com seu sorriso doce- eu disse, obrigado por se preocupar- e novamente virou-se para televisão.

-Shun...-sua voz saiu fraca como um sussurro.

Hyoga se sentiu hipnotizado, o rosto de Shun ilumidado pela luz azul vinda da televisão ligada o deixava ainda mais belo, o amigo olhando para frente com seu rosto delicado, os cabelos meio bagunçados caíam sobre o rosto branco, a pele parecia macia. Tão macia..

A mão de Hyoga se moveu involuntariamente para o rosto do amigo tirando as mechas rebeldes perto do olho colocando-as atrás de sua orelha. Sim era mesmo macia como imaginava, parecia pétalas de flores.

Hyoga deixou de sentir seu próprio corpo. Shun virou o rosto e encarava o amigo, tinha uma expressão de espanto, mas não de desgosto. Hyoga passou a mão em seus cabelos e sentiu que também eram macios. Aproximou-se do rosto de Shun devagar e o puxou também.

-Hy...o...ga –disse Shun com a voz rouca, mas não se afastou.

Seus rostos estavam próximos, Hyoga podia sentir o cheiro de Shun, tinha tomado banho a pouco tempo, era sabonete, com a outra mão levantou o queixo do garoto. Podia agora sentir a respiração de Shun em seu rosto, involuntariamente Andrômeda havia fechado os olhos, estava receptivo, não ia brigar ou tentar fugir, queria isso tanto quanto ele, se aproximaram mais e mais.

Seus lábios se encontraram finalmente, sua mente se apagou por alguns milésimos de segundos,os lábios de mel eram tudo aquilo que imaginava, sentiu-se aprofundando o beijo, não respondia por si, já não via mais nada, sentia somente ele, suas mãos acareciavam os cabelos verdes, Shun correspondia com as mãos nos ombros de Hyoga apertando suavemente. Hyoga agora jogava seu peso de leve em cima de Shun.

O sabor de Andrômeda, seu corpo, seus lábios, seu encanto. Ele era todo seu.

Queria isso tanto quanto ele? Ele queria? Era o que ele queria? Depois de tudo o que vira em seus sonhos? Depois de ver Shun morto em suas mãos tantas vezes em seus sonhos? Depois de ter matado seu próprio mestre? Depoi de ter certeza absoluta de que jamais veria a sua mãe?

Passou tanta coisa em sua cabeça, um mar de lembranças desordenadas, lembranças, medo, lágrimas derramadas tantas vezes, dor, a voz de Kamus pronunciando palavras sobre a sua mãe, Isacc se perdendo no mar, a visão do barco afundando para sempre. Shun caído em seus braços, sim isso era real, frio, com a respiração fraca e o corpo mole sobre o seu, o chamando com o cosmo, usando todas as suas forças.

Hyoga estava confuso, o que estava fazendo afinal? Agindo como Seiya, aquele que passou a odiar desde que atacara seu amigo querido, seu companheiro que não lhe deixava se sentir sozinho.

Empurrou Shun pelos ombros com força, talvez força demais.

- Me desculpe Shun...eu...não sei o que deu em mim...eu...não devia...nós..não devíamos...é errado...

Shun não disse uma palavra, sua felicidade durara alguns segundos, "é errado" essas palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça. Não conseguiu dizer nada, abaixou a cabeça e sentiu seus olhos se inundarem, mas não impediu as lágrimas de correrem, estava em choque. Chorava e soluçava alto.

-Me ...desculpe... Hyoga..eu achei ...que... você...também...eu...sinto...mui...-algumas palavras saíram finalmente, mas não ia conseguir terminar a frase, estava machucado, confuso, os soluços não paravam.

Hyoga levantou-se e correu para porta, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Saiu desesperado em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Trancou a porta e sentou-se no chão. Hyoga tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, "droga" pensou.

O caveleiro de cisne levantou-se daquele chão frio e entrou em seu banheiro, se despiu e ligou a água fria "o que está acontecendo?Porquê eu fiz isso?Shun..."tocou seus lábios com dois dedos. Ficou pensando naquele momento e a visão das lágrimas de Shun tomaram conta de sua mente, fechou o punho esquerdo e a bateu contra a parede " eu sinto muito Shun, não queria te machucar..."

Deixou que a água escorresse livremente pelo seu corpo, tentava limpar sua alma da culpa que agora o assolava, mas os sons do soluço e a imagem de suas lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto gentil e carregado de dor, viu o corpo de Shun tremer por causa do choro e sentiu o seu também estremecer. Apertou as pálpebras com força.

A água do chuveiro ainda caía...fria...

**Notas da autora:**

_Hello minnasan genki?_

_Oi oi, bom, devem estar surpresos com a velocidade que isso foi postado hehehe, comparando com os meus padrões foi um over-fast-post(tá eu so feliz) mas esse capítulo já estava quase todo pronto quando eu postei o 5, saiu quase que automaticamente, como sempre os capítulos dessa fict são curtinhos._

_Sobre a fict: bem eu não gostei do comecinho, do diálogo dos dois, achei uma conversa meio morna e repetitiva(mika, cala a boca sua chata, quem mandou você escrever) anyway, mas eu gostei das consequências, o beijo. Siiim adorei o beijo, tá eu sou metida hehehe, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui, os dois são muito crianças para ter algo mais ainda, não vou conseguir escrever um lemon, não ainda hehehehe._

_Eu tenho o péssimo hábito de postar sem reler, portanto me perdoem os errinhos básicos _

_Nechan, Cardosinha e Mi-chan, agradeço reviews, elas me deixam muito contentes, sério mesmo tá_

_Qualquer dúvidas, para conversar, recados, xingar, qualquer coisa, deixem por aqui, ou pelo meu blog no profile_

_Essa fict não está muito longe do fim ehhehe_

_Bjinhs_

_Rocketto bye bii_


	7. 7 Sonho ou algo mais?

Sonho ou algo mais?

Droga de noite, droga de madrugada, Hyoga tinha passado uma noite horrível, nem ousou fechar os olhos com medo do que poderia sonhar dessa vez, a noite em claro prega peças às vezes, sua cabeça continuou descordenada até os primeiros raios do sol invadirem seu quarto.

Levantou-se da cama e andou devagar até o banheiro, o calor o incomodava novamente. Tomou uma ducha rápida e se olhou no espelho, estava com uma cara péssima, chegara à uma conclusão? Não! Nem conseguiu pensar em nada.

Desceu as escadas receoso, não ia querer se encontrar com o Shun, não depois de ter fugido daquela maneira ontem. Para sua tranquilidade, ou não, Shun não havia descido para o café, era ele que normalmente se levantava um pouco antes de todos, de manhã cedinho para preparar a comida para os amigos.

Preparou seu próprio café, forte, precisava de algo forte.

-Shun, você viu meu...cadê meu irmão?

Ikki aparentemente tinha chegado aquela hora da tal saída noturna dele e dos outros cavaleiros, embora não tinha sinal de vida do resto.

-Não sei, ainda não desceu.

-Hum...

Ikki virou as costas para cozinha e subiu as escadas.

...oooOOOooo...

Hyoga passou o dia do lado de fora da mansão, não gostava do calor, mas não queria entrar, foi para alguns shoppings para sentir o ar-condicionado e aliviar a temperatura. Andou, ou melhor vagou o tempo todo, e não voltou para almoçar. Estava cansado pela falta de sono.

No pôr-do-sol resolveu finalmente voltar, mas ao chegar na entrada da mansão foi abordado por um Ikki nada simpático.

-Vamos conversar, AGORA!

Hyoga foi arrastado até uma parte mais reservada do jardim. Ikki encarou-o de frente com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

-O que aconteceu com meu irmão?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa- De quê você está falando?

-Não se faça de idiota Hyoga, eu sei que você e meu irmão tinham algo, acha que eu sou besta? Eu vi como se olhavam o tempo todo, eu ouvi meu irmão dizer seu nome muitas vezes ontem, sei que vocês passaram muito tempo juntos.

-Nós somos amigos...

-Bah, então pode me explicar porquê ele não saiu do quarto o dia inteiro? Quando eu entrei ele estava chorando. Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem à noite, e foi algo que fez muito mal a ele.

Hyoga virou o rosto, sentiu seu coração pular.

-Eu...não sei direito...E que direito você tem de reclamar? Você não estava aqui enquanto ele se sentia sozinho, você não estava aqui quando ele te esperava, ele ficou magoado com a sua falta ontem, e se você tivesse aqui ele não teria sido...

-Eu vim ontem- respondeu Ikki olhando para o lado- eu sei o que ia acontecer, eu ia intervir quando eu vi que você o fez, acha que eu não sei quando meu irmão está em perigo? Agradeço o fato de você tê-lo protegido, mas isso não é desculpa.

-Eu sei-virou para tentar encarar Ikki- droga, eu sei..

-Eu te respeito pelo que você fez ontem, mas minha paciência tem limites Hyoga, se eu não ver um sorriso naquele rosto logo, eu faço de você pato assado entendeu?- disse aumentando o tom de voz e virando as costas- vou falar com ele de novo, vou ficar uns dias aqui, é bom que você conserte logo.- e saiu.

Hyoga se sentiu péssimo, ele mesmo não queria ter machucado o menino, mas estava confuso e cansado. Sentou-se na grama, podia ver as janelas da mansão, sabia que aquela no alto, com a luz apagada era de Shun.

-Hei, se não é meu amigo de gelo?-uma voz atrás de si.

-Milo? Você não tinha voltado com a Saori para o santuário?

-Não, acho que dos cavaleiros de ouro eu fui o único a permanesser aqui, precisava de férias, se eu fosse para o santuário agora iria direto para casa de aquário...-mais uma vez Hyoga reparou no olhar triste de Milo, era assim quando falava de Kamus.-e o que te morde?

-heim?

-Você está com uma cara péssima.

-Milo...você e meu mestre...bem...vocês eram...

-Ele era muito mais que meu amigo Hyoga, eu o amava, e ainda o amo..

-Parece que a minha cabeça está dando voltas, eu me lembro às vezes do que meu mestre me falou sobre a minha mãe...e de como eu preciso superar meu coração.

-Hyoga, acho que você não o entendeu bem.

-Não?

-Ele não queria que você sofresse tanto com a morte de sua mãe, ele era bom como eu já lhe disse, tinha um coração enorme e sofria, ele NÃO queria que você sofresse . Nós fomos muito felizes, mas ele não quer que eu fique lamentando a sua morte, eu o amo e só vou amá-lo, mas não posso deixar isso me abalar, preciso viver e esperar até o dia em que iremos nos encontrar novamente. Ainda me machuca ir para aquele templo, ver seu túmulo...ahh, acho que vou ficar deprimido de novo hehehhe

Hyoga ouviu as palavras com atenção, Kamus era amante de Milo, Kamus era feliz, Kamus amava e era amado, então por quê para ele era tão difícil? O que sentia por Shun era amor?

-Bom meu amiguinho-disse Milo tocando o ombro de Hyoga e se levantando- acho melhor eu ir antes que eu te carregue a minha fossa, vou jantar, Shun não está se sentindo bem e os empregados cozinharam uma comida estranha, eu não perderia isso por nada. Venha jantar também sim?

-Eu vou mais tarde.

-Tudo bem, mas venha- e saiu.

Hyoga se jogou na grama deixando se levar pelo cansaço...

Andava na escuridão novamente, parecia que era sempre escuro, parecia que estava sempre sozinho. Ouviu um soluço baixo, pôde ver agora onde estava, em seu quarto, ao seu lado, sentado na cama, Shun, chorava encolhido abraçando os joelhos.

-Por quê?- dizia entre soluços- Porque eu sou homem? Porque eu sou fraco?

-Shun-disse com a voz fraca, doía vê-lo chorar.

Não estavam mais no quarto, estavam no templo de aquário, Hyoga não conseguia se mecher e alguém o abraçou, lágrimas quentes tocaram seu rosto.

-Não morra, por favor, volte Hyoga- um cosmo quente e convidativo o envolveu, tinha que voltar.

Agora levantava, e em suas mãos o pescoço fino de Shun era apertado com força, estava o matando novamente.

-Não, não, eu não quero machucá-lo, pare, pare! – gritou para si mesmo, mas suas mãos não obedeciam, estava tudo indo muito rápido, Shun ia morrer novamente em seus braços- NÃO, se ele morrer eu morro também- gritou- Se ele se for eu não posso viver!

-SHUN!- ouviu um grito e pulou novamente, o grito vinha de sua própria garganta, estava ofegante e suado, outro sonho, mas agora foi diferente.

Olhou para cima, a luz do quarto estava acesa, Shun estava na varanda sentado com os olhos fechados, não tinha o visto ali. Ah estava lindo, a luz do luar o fazia parecer um anjo...

**Notas da autora**

Bonjour honey (by Kamijo, beeeem afeminado, ele é lindo, mas essa frase…)

Esse capítulo já estava pronta a algum tempo, mas como eu tava postando kokoro, acabei demorando para postar...

Nhahh, já notaram que a fict está acabando? Uma pena, pois vai ser o meu primeiro longo a terminar ...

Bom, mas eu tenho outras ficts a caminho, aguardem

Mi-chan, Gaminedes, Cardosinha e nechan, mto mto arigatou pelas reviews...

Quem quizer entrar em contato comigo, se não for por aqui(o anda dando problemas) tem o meu blog no meu profile tá

Bjinhs

Rocketo bye bii


	8. 8 Preciso de você

**Preciso de você**

Hyoga correu, seu coração descompassado, sua respiração falhava, mas não era pelo esforço físico, era aquilo que ele já deveria saber. Aquilo que estava preso no fundo de seu coração e ele sempre ignorou. Não, ele não tinha ignorado, ele não sabia que estava lá, nem ao menos sabia que tinha um coração para amar. E, naquele momento tão simples com Shun sob a luz do luar, as palavras do amigo à pouco tempo, os sonhos, a dor que sentiu ao ver as lágrimas do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, tudo como um turbilhão de sentimentos invadiu-o e ele entendeu. Só restava saber agora se Shun o perdoaria por ter sido cego.

As escadas nunca tinham parecido tão longas, a mansão nunca tinha parecido tão grande quanto naquele momento e ele finalmente chegou na porta do quarto.

Parou em frente da porta, suas mãos suavam, o desespero tomava conta de si agora, o que faria? O que diria? Ele tinha entendido a si mesmo, mas não havia planejado nada...

Respirou fundo, e a imagem do garoto em seus braços o dominou, sim, tinha que fazer isso, como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo acordou e abriu a porta.

O quarto estava escuro, Hyoga andou com cuidado para não fazer barulho, prendeu a respiração. Atravessou o quarto até a porta da varanda que estava aberta.

Sentiu seu corpo estremesser, Shun estava sentado na cadeira exatamente como à poucos momentos atrás, com os olhos fechados, cochilando. Sua pele parecia de porcelana e seus cabelos brilhavam, sua respiração estava lenta e podia ser observada através do sobe-e-desce do peito.

Hyoga deu mais um passo em direção ao garoto. Seu corpo já não lhe obedecia, seus olhos percorriam o garoto. Um outro passo e estava muito próximo, agaichou-se silenciosamente tocando o rosto de Shun com uma mão, tirando a franja bagunçada do seu rosto delicado.

-Hyoga...-sussurrou Shun com a voz rouca, um fino fio de lágrimas escorreu pelo rosto do virginiano, era com Hyoga que ele sonhava...

-Shun- chamou-o baixinho, agora se afastava um pouco para não assustá-lo- Shun, acorde.

-Hum?- disse ainda com os olhos fechados, ainda estava preso em um mundo estranho, mas ouvia uma voz...

-Shun, sou eu, acorde...

-Hy...HYOGA?- acordou em um pulo ao reconhecer a voz, sentiu os olhos marejarem e encarou o amigo tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

-Eu preciso conversar com você- Hyoga colheu uma lágrima de Shun com seus dedos, se aproximou sentando na cadeira ao lado.

-Desculpe...eu..não sei porque estou chorarndo...-Shun abaixou a cabeça e limpou seus próprios olhos com as costas da mão.

-Você estava tendo um sonho triste?

-Acho...acho que sim...eu sonhava com uma lembrança...ah...não foi nada...

-Era sobre ontem?

Shun voltou a encarar o amigo assustado, olhou em volta confuso.

-Eu...eu...me desculpe por ontem Hyoga, eu achei que...é claro que eu sou um idiota...eu...nem sei o que dizer...-baixou o rosto novamente, suas lágrimas recomeçaram a sair descontroladamente, Shun tremia, as mãos estavam no rosto.

-NÃO!-gritou Hyoga, respirou fundo para tentar se controlar, por quê Shun se desculpava?- não Shun, não se desculpe, você não fez nada, eu é que fiz...-tocou seu rosto fazendo Shun olhá-lo nos olhos- eu é que sou um idiota, eu é que não quiz enxergar aquilo que estava na minha frente, se bem que eu mal-sabia, mas agora eu já entendo, sei que te machuquei...-olhou para o lado.

-Não se preocupe comigo, eu...

-Shun- virou o rosto novamente para o garoto- eu já disse, você não fez nada, eu te machuquei, e eu percebi que é o que me machuca mais nesse mundo também, ver suas lágrimas – novamente limpou os olhos marejados do garoto de cabelos verdes- ver seus olhos tristes- a outra mão também alcançou o rosto- não há nada nesse mundo que me dói mais do que te ver sofrer. Seu sorriso é precioso demais para sumir assim...

-Hy...oga...

-Shun, eu preciso de você, preciso que você me perdoe por ter feito o que eu fiz, sei que fui burro, sei que não via, mas agora eu vejo e entendo, eu vejo que desde o momento em que você me trouxe de volta, me chamando, me implorando para não morrer, não, foi antes, desde que eu te conheci, desde que brincávamos, e você, como sempre sorria para todos. Eu..- as palavras iam simplesmente jorrando de seu coração, nunca imaginava que era isso, mas era- Eu sempre te amei, eu sempre...me perdoe-Hyoga abraçou-o, agora ele também chorava.

-Hyoga, não há o que perdoar, não há motivos para você se desculpar...-disse Shun se soltando um pouco do abraço e olhando, agora sorria.- eu te amo muito.

Hyoga acareciou o rosto do outro, ambos choravam, Shun tocou também seu rosto limpando suas lágrimas repetindo o gesto dele. Ambos sorriram.

-Eu te amo- Cisne sentiu-se leve, como se tirasse um peso de um mundo em suas costas.

Aproximou-se de Shun, encostando as testas e rindo baixinho, o garoto menor fechou os olhos e também riu, o som da sua risada...ah...o mais belo som do mundo. Hyoga não mais se segurou, seus lábios se aproximaram, se encontrando suavemente.

"Os dias são limitados e o tempo não pára  
Consigo amá-los? Diga que sim  
Basta ter você  
Não evitarei mais as luzes... "

Fim

**Notas da autora**

Bonjou Honey(tá hehehe tá mto gay, mas convenhamos, é uma fict yaoi)

T-T terminooooooooooooou, finalmente, hehehhe nooo noo eu não coloquei lemon, a partir do beijo, vocês usem suas imaginações férteis para deduzir o que irá acontecer hehehe

É a primeira fict contínua que eu termino então estou emocionada, é a minha segunda fict se não me enganto, nhahhh que tristeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bom, o finalzinho é a letra de uma música muito bonita, ela se chama taiyou no uta, de amane Kaoru.

Gosto de me inspirar com música para escrever...

Eu gostei dessa fict, mas achei ela tão complicada por causa dos sentimentos confusos do Hyoga, achei difícil escrevê-la sem ficar cansativo, e devo confessar, teve partes que eu achei muito cansativo...

Anyway, o resultado final até que me agradou, consegui colocar tudo o que eu queria afinal. Gomen a demora, eu tinha planejado acabá-la bem cedo, mas eu não tenho muito tempo livre...

Bom, para todas que me deixan reviews, arigato,

Nechan querida maninha que me ajuda muito com as ficts arigato

Mi-chan, sempre atenciosa

Ganimedes, ainda quero ler suas ficts, obrigada

Cardosinha, uahhaha gomen pela falta de lemon

E agradecimentos a todos que lêem

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye bii


End file.
